


timey-wimey stuff

by chiixil_84



Series: *Megalovania Intensifies* [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, pun, puns, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiixil_84/pseuds/chiixil_84
Summary: Written a few days ago with the intent of writing it into a story, I thought it'd be best to just throw it up here. I can always loop back to this later if I wanted to, anyway. I just want to get this out of my folders.Again, same no-named she/her character from the last one. This takes place like, well over a year after that first family hang-out. She learns a bit about the different universes surrounding Mt. Ebott, and she rightly has a few questions to ask the skeleton.





	timey-wimey stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few days ago with the intent of writing it into a story, I thought it'd be best to just throw it up here. I can always loop back to this later if I wanted to, anyway. I just want to get this out of my folders.
> 
> Again, same no-named she/her character from the last one. This takes place like, well over a year after that first family hang-out. She learns a bit about the different universes surrounding Mt. Ebott, and she rightly has a few questions to ask the skeleton.

“How many of you are there?”

Sans’s eye-lights flickered for a moment as he looked away, his browbone scrunching in thought. If only he had one of his fingers tapping on his chin, the skeleton’s expression would’ve been wrapped up in a nice bow; she could’ve pawned it off as the skeleton looking at a puzzle, rather than revealing the intricacies of his family to a near-nobody in comparison.

Nevertheless, he really looked like he wanted to give as honest of an answer as he could, and that made her heart flutter.

“ya know those –” He waved his hand slightly in a soft flourish, his eye-lights settling back onto her. “– whaddaya call ‘em? they’re glass boxes with mirrors everywhere, usually look bigger than they are? they make pretty cool photos?”

She could immediately see in her mind’s eye the dozens of videos that had popped up on MyFace over the last few years, some step-by-step DIYs and others of professionals explaining their uses and functionalities as more-than-a-trick mind trick. “Infinity illusion mirror?” she hummed thoughtfully, fondly remembering some of her favorite ones. She wondered absently what the role these boxes played in his explanation.

Sans nodded quickly, snapping his fingers in recognition. “that’s it, kid.” The skeleton held his hands palm-up to her, continuing gently, “imagine our universe is the space in the middle of that box. everything we are – you, me, an’ every atom here – is there, and nothin’ is left out of it.” Watching her with bright blue eyes, he paused for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts. “anything in that box is all that’ll be, and you can’t take that away or add more to it. that’s it, forever.” With a slight shrug, he added, “i guess you could call that the ‘prime universe.’” 

Carefully flipping one hand over the other, his blue eyes met hers as he continued, “now, imagine _this _as the mirror image of whatever’s in the box. it isn’t quite right compared to our universe, but it isn’t _wrong_, either. just... slightly off.”

“Like ordering a burger at two different places, and even if they’re made differently, they’re both burgers?”

He shrugged slightly, his face scrunching up at the analogy. “more like they’re cooked on the same grill with the same patties, but one has cheese and the other doesn’t.”

Humming again, the woman asked, “So, I’m guessing every other mirror image just... changes more drastically the further on you look?” Sans smiled wider, his eyes shining brightly. She went on, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation, “Like, King’s, McDougal’s, and Plaid’s?”

“bingo.”

“What about the people that live in the different universes?” she couldn’t help but ask. “Do I live in every one? Or are there some that I don’t exist? Or you? Or...” She couldn’t find the words to ask everything she meant, and could only stare at him hopelessly, praying he understood.

That thoughtful look was back on his face, just barely hiding the excitement he’d been wearing a moment before. “just like with the images slightly shifting, so does everyone else in those universes. you can’t just destroy or add matter – it’s basic physics.” He winked, adding, “the _ gravity _ of the situation may change, but finding a _ Newton _ of friends won’t be that difficult.”

Oh, wow. That was... easier than she thought it’d be, if she was being perfectly honest.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she settled back into his couch, staring at nothing in particular as she let the information sink in. “Huh.” She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn’t make a movement to acknowledge him immediately.

“any questions? or maybe you’re just _reflecting _on the _infinite box_-ibilities_?_”

She cracked a smile, but wasn’t really feeling much laughter at the moment. “You could say that, Sans.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him frown slightly. “everything okay?” he asked, leaning over to put his hand on hers.

She wanted to tell him that this wasn’t _too _much, she just – couldn't place her feelings right now.

Jumping off of the couch before he could touch her, the woman began to pace in the skeletons’ living room, her arms still crossed over her chest. “I just – I _honestly _thought they were your cousins? Or really distant half-siblings, maybe?” She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

She didn’t make a move to look at him, but knew his eyes were following her as she moved. It only made her more self-conscious of her place in this situation.

Quietly, the skeleton replied, “you think you’re the first person to ask these types of questions?” She paused in her pacing to finally look at him, her eyebrows shooting straight up. He met her gaze, adding without missing a beat, “i’ve had this conversation over many years – between different universes – with _so many _other people – that it kinda becomes hard to justify telling everyone this secret when they become wrapped up in its strings.”

She could’ve sworn that was a physics joke, but the monster didn’t seem like he was in the kidding mood.

“So, what?” she laughed, throwing her hands up. “Am I supposed to just – accept it? And move on? As if you hadn’t been lying to me for months? That _everyone _has lied to me about this?”

“it’s not lying if you don’t know,” he replied simply, bundling his shorts in his fists.

She threw her hands up, sighing agitatedly. “That makes it _so _much better, then, doesn’t it?”

“what do you want from me?” Sans asked. He didn’t sound angry, or bitter, just – tired. So, _so very _tired.

Turning to face the skeleton, she said, “Your honesty from the beginning. That would’ve been a _treat_.”

Letting go of his shorts, Sans just sighed. “i’m sorry. i can’t change how this went, i barely know how to change what i’m doing now. all we can do is move forward.” He made a flourish with his hands. “my cards are all on the table, kid. i just need to know if you're still playing, or if i need to deal another hand.”

She sighed, running her hand across her face, closing her eyes tightly. “What choice do I have in this, Sans?”

He gave a sad chuckle. “however many you want.”


End file.
